<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Full of Surprise by epyonics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759509">Full of Surprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/epyonics/pseuds/epyonics'>epyonics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Mimic, Other, oh no nya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:21:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/epyonics/pseuds/epyonics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>G'raha comes across a giant treasure chest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Full of Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His own Great Adventure, the Solo Tales (or Tails!) of G'raha Tia! Spelunking this dungeon came to a crossroads, and as only he and Alisaie had come along (this was supposed to be an easy warm-up) they decided to split up. G'raha took one path, and Alisaie took the other.</p>
<p><br/>But so far, this grand venture was uneventful. There was a whole lot of nothing. No monsters, which was good, but no treasure of any sort, which was disappointing. G'raha had his fill of looking at old architecture and struggling flora. Brick after brick, when at first each unique with their own wear and tear, became identical with the last. Soon, the only positive thing G'raha could see about having chosen this path was that he was pretty sure he wasn't lost yet, even with how same everything around him was looking.</p>
<p><br/>G'raha looked sidelong into an empty room as he passed. He stopped. His ears flicked with attention.</p>
<p><br/>Treasure!</p>
<p><br/>Empty the room was not! As if it were some sort of miracle or a poorly laid trap, there was a treasure chest at the far end of the room, adjacent with the wall, and begging to be opened. Surely it was holding something magnificent inside, given how large it looked from where G'raha stood. He hurried into the room, giving the chest another look over.</p>
<p><br/>It was trimmed with a sort of gold, and by the gods it was large enough that he could probably fit his entire self inside of it. This was the reward he'd hear of for finishing the most extreme of trials, facing challenging primals and that sort of thing. It had to be suspicious, but if anyone else had given up before this point as he almost did, they would not have come across such a wonder as this.</p>
<p><br/>G'raha set his staff down carefully on the floor, his eyes wide and focused on the treasure chest. His fingers were tingling with an anticipation to open it. He touched the smooth surface, almost leathery where the golden adornments lacked, gently brushing along its length to be sure it wasn't rigged. It seemed safe.</p>
<p><br/>He decided to push up on the lid first, to see if maybe the lock wasn't engaged. Bless his luck, the lid was opening, all too easy. Definitely too easy.</p>
<p><br/>"Gyaah!" G'raha yelped.</p>
<p><br/>It was quick, whatever was inside that chest. The lid snapped open, and the flesh-like mass within had quickly grabbed G'raha. It was a mimic. Of course. He felt foolish.</p>
<p><br/>The tongue felt weird in a definitely unsettling way, but at least it was only wrapped around his arm. G'raha yanked against the sentient muscle, but to no avail. The monster had its hold and was ready to feast.</p>
<p><br/>G'raha grit his teeth and put his foot against the edge of the mimic, hardly thinking of the poisonous teeth they usually had and focusing more on getting more pull against the tongue. The whole mimic vibrated, sending a bizarre tremor up through G'raha that ran straight up his spine and down the length of his tail.</p>
<p><br/>"Eh?" G'raha perked his attention up. But he was too slow. The mimic had emerged from its fleshy innards a lanky black arm, including a hand complete with spindly long fingers. The hand grabbed G'raha by the ankle.</p>
<p><br/>He screamed in surprise. He would have fallen over, too, if not for the hold the mimic had on his arm and ankle. His situation was getting sticky, and he had to do something about it before he became this mimic's snack.</p>
<p><br/>Which, G'raha had time to think, would have been motivation enough to get himself moving, you know, the fear of death. But that fear wasn't present, even as a second arm shot out from the mimic and grabbed tight hold of his middle, fingers long enough to almost touch thumb to finger on the other side of his torso.</p>
<p><br/>The mimic pulled on G'raha with a swift jerk, and G'raha was immediately yanked forward against the chest. His free foot scuffled with the floor to try and regain balance, and his free arm grabbed the edge of the open lid. G'raha got a real up close and personal look at the monster now, noticing it indeed had rows of teeth lined a few forgiving ilms from the edge, and it radiated a humid heat, likely the mimic's breath, giving off a sickly sweet scent.</p>
<p><br/>G'raha growled, readying a line of insults to throw at the mimic should it continue with its games. The mimic's second hand let go of G'raha and tightly gripped his tongue-tied arm. The mimic's tongue slid with a moist sound away from his arm, swapping restraints. The tongue was strong, and as it swiftly slithered around G'raha's torso, he swore the muscle was growing in size, too. Its warmth seeped through his clothes and immediately made him feel damp with disgust. G'raha used his still free arm to try and shove himself away, or shake the mimic loose, or anything at this point, really.</p>
<p><br/>The tongue was quite dexterous, the nubby tip poking along G'raha's stomach, either exploring or teasing and G'raha didn't like either of those possibilities. The tongue tip found the first gap in his clothing, and right on in it went. The tongue was inside his shirt and burrowing forth like a tentacle.</p>
<p><br/>G'raha screamed, again from shock more than fear, and panic took over as he started to thrash. He wanted to yell at the mimic, demand what it was doing with him, but could the monster even understand his speech? Was it smart enough to at least pick up on tone? It didn't matter, because the warm and moist muscle expertly pulsed and wiggled its way down the front of G'raha's pants.</p>
<p><br/>G'raha felt his heart lunge straight up into his throat and all of his hairs stood straight on end. This... this was uncalled for. This monster was mad, especially if it had enough intelligence to warrant whatever it was doing. G'raha nervously swallowed hard, trying to regain his heartbeat and take a more single-minded approach to pulling himself out of this situation, which was admittedly very difficult with the none-too-subtle ministrations of the mimic's tongue along his most sensitive parts.</p>
<p><br/>The tip of the mimic's tongue tapped about curiously, with the rest of its length immediately sliding along and gripping G'raha's cock. The hold was firm, and wet enough that it could slide itself further and further around G'raha with little resistance. The tongue tightened itself suddenly like a coil, and G'raha gasped out loud. As the breath left his lungs, the top of the mimic's tongue fondled the head of G'raha's cock.</p>
<p><br/>G'raha's free hand slipped awkwardly from the mimic's lid. He was shaking terribly, and his brain struggled to keep tabs on the situation. He weakly tried to pull himself away from the mimic, but it only forced the grip and the slide on his cock to stroke him, and to his first moment of absolute terror, ease his cock to life.</p>
<p><br/>He whined from his throat, akin to the mewling of a kitten, as he shuddered. He struggled against his restraints, surreal strength coming from such thin extremities. But he was quickly losing this battle. His heart was pounding hard against his chest, ready to burst out, as his limbs started to feel sapped of their power.</p>
<p><br/>Heat flushed through G'raha's face. His shaking hand acted with little thought, leaving the mimic to fumble with his clothing. He freed up his pants, mouth parting open with a startled smack as the mimic pulled his erection out into the open.</p>
<p><br/>G'raha was shivering with electric nerves. Even as it seemed he was cooperating with the monster, he tried to keep his legs closed, the tightness in his thighs burning as it felt like his last line of defense.<br/>The mimic must have sensed this, or knew this, as its ghastly reflexes relinquished G'raha's arm finally only to snap its fingers around G'raha's leg. Both of the mimic's hands wriggled and tightened, getting a real good grip before yanking G'raha's legs apart, stretching him as far as his clothing would allow.</p>
<p><br/>G'raha cried out and pounded both of his hands, now balled into tight fists, on the lid of the mimic. The lid didn't even budge. G'raha's tail swished with agitation, the tongue's slithering and groping becoming mindlessly arousing.</p>
<p><br/>He wanted to curse. But he hadn't once yelled a coherent sentence at the mimic, and he wasn't going to start by tainting good words with curses.</p>
<p><br/>The tongue relaxed, a loose wet slithering along G'raha's cock as it started to let go. G'raha groaned, frustrated at his arousal and the fact he was still very much trapped in a very much precarious situation. The tongue threatened to leave G'raha's body entirely with the tip running from the base of G'raha's cock to the very tip, slowly, slowly leaving him with a flick across his slit.</p>
<p><br/>G'raha's fists snapped open, grabbing to the leather-like body of the mimic.</p>
<p><br/>The mimic's tongue worked fast.</p>
<p><br/>The tongue shot back down G'raha's entire length and under his sack, the tip poking and prodding under his balls as the tongue swelled hotly against his cock. The tongue pressed further, stroking vilely against his taint and to the crevice of his cheeks.</p>
<p><br/>G'raha was surprisingly still, waiting with baited breath before he would act.</p>
<p><br/>The tongue, of course, continued forward. With his legs spread so far apart it was difficult to clench in defense, and the tongue easily wormed its way between his cheeks and lapped at his hole. It, frankly, drove G'raha crazy with a sensation that could only be named need.</p>
<p><br/>G'raha jutted his hips forward and the tongue mercilessly entered, steady, strong, warm and wet. It was as if a tentacle were exploring deep inside him, ignoring the spasms of his inner muscles as it kept going and going. And the girth of the tongue hadn't stopped, either. It stroked along his sack and his cock, a single fluid motion, just wet enough to make it easy but not slick enough to free him of all friction.</p>
<p><br/>The tongue flexed, and began a pattern of sliding in and out in rapid movements. G'raha felt his toes curl in his sandals. His voice was caught in his throat, and finally, G'raha's head slumped forward, his shoulders shuddering in sick pleasure. His breaths came in rapid pants, feeling the tongue stroke a spot so sensitive inside of him that his hands grasped desperately to the mimic's lid, nails scratching the leather. Nails dragging slowly along the monster's skin.</p>
<p><br/>Gasps and muted cries fell flat on the walls, G'raha moving in turn with the mimic. He rode on the tongue, jutting forward to get more stimulation on his cock, jerking back down on the invasive part of the tongue whenever it lapped at his spot. It was overwhelming to G'raha's senses. Everything was hot, sweat beaded on his forehead as he chased after a feeling he so desperately needed to obtain. Should this monster allow it, G'raha's body needed to achieve orgasm. His cock leaked with slick fluids that mingled with whatever strange saliva coated the mimic's tongue.</p>
<p><br/>G'raha's breath kept hitching. He was close, very close. He dug his nails deep into the mimic and he hoped he made the monster hurt. With a surge along the length of the tongue, flaring in its size and increasing its heat, G'raha tensed. He was defeated. He silently forfeit the last of his will to the mimic, now spilling over the edge and shooting cum straight into the open fleshy darkness of the mimic's abyss.</p>
<p><br/>G'raha nearly cried with pleasure and relief, the mimic stroking his spot almost softly as he rode out his orgasm, coming spurt after spurt of long needed release.</p>
<p><br/>The tongue left G'raha easily, sliding away and leaving him feeling so suddenly empty that even as his muscles resisted letting it go. The tip of the tongue traveled deliberately along his underside and his cock, slurping at the mess that remained, licking him clean. The tongue raveled back into the bodily chest with satisfaction.</p>
<p><br/>The mimic's arms released their hold on G'raha, and he stumbled awkwardly against the horrible chest as the arms retreated back inside. The chest snapped shut with a wet sound, and G'raha used every bit of himself to shove his body away from the mimic. He stumbled awkwardly, losing his balance after a few steps, landing hard on his ass and barely catching himself from landing flat on his back. He scuffled backwards, distancing himself from the now silent chest.</p>
<p><br/>G'raha panted heavily. He was dizzy. Light-headed. Sweaty. Gross.</p>
<p><br/>He patted at the mossy floor and then moved to his groin, quickly tucking himself back into his clothing. His hand trembled as he tried to make his clothes look as if nothing had happened. Why this was a priority to him now, he wasn't sure, but he was suddenly thanking his lucky stars once again when he heard Alisaie's voice calling behind him.</p>
<p><br/>"G'raha!" Alisaie sounded absolutely irritated. She entered the room. "Are you ignoring me? What's wrong with you? Oh!"</p>
<p><br/>Alisaie seemed less concerned with G'raha's tomfoolery and more concerned with the large treasure chest at the end of the room.</p>
<p><br/>"N-no!" G'raha blurted, reaching out with a hand. "No, it's... it's not... it's empty."</p>
<p><br/>"Empty?" Alisaie scoffed. She placed a hand on the lid, ready to open it. "I don't believe that..."</p>
<p><br/>G'raha winced his eyes closed as Alisaie opened the chest.</p>
<p><br/>"Augh, it stinks!"</p>
<p><br/>The sound of the chest being slammed shut made G'raha jerk. He opened his eyes, and Alisaie looked disgusted.</p>
<p><br/>"What died in there? Is that what knocked you back, because, wow! Gods."</p>
<p><br/>Alisaie stomped away from the chest, grabbing G'raha by the arm and pulling him up with a real adventurer's strength.</p>
<p><br/>"C'mon, let's get outta here," Alisaie grumbled. "Whole place was a bust."</p>
<p><br/>"Y... yes," G'raha agreed.</p>
<p><br/>There was absolutely nothing to be found in this dungeon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Cocktober!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>